A Tuff Love
by aFanFicGurl
Summary: Erica, Heather's sister, went to Berk in search of the Dragon Conquerer. She found him and found new friends. However, is that all she found?
1. Usual Morning

Chapter 1: Usual Morning

**Hey everyone. I'm back with another FanFic for you. This time it focuses on Erica's and Tuffnut's relationship. (Since I paired them together, because I think they make a good couple and all those other things.)**

**To those who haven't read ****_The Erica Assignment _****(a FanFic I wrote a couple of months ago), I suggest you do because it explains how Erica got to Berk. If you choose to read it, read chapter 20 and then come here. Although, you don't have to if you don't want to. **

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

I slowly woke up, feeling great. I quickly got out of bed and pulled my boots on. I undid my braids, combed my dark hair, and braided them again.

I made my bed and walked out of the small bedroom I was staying in. Stoick and Gobber had built it for me. They built for my stay in Berk.

Hiccup and his dad were eating breakfast, when I walked out of the little room.

"Care to join us?" Stoick offered.

"I'd love to," I accepted and sat next to Hiccup. Stoick stood up and walked to a cauldron of oatmeal. While he was serving me a bowl, I asked Hiccup, "What are you planning to do today?"

"I don't know yet." he shrugged. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure either. I think I'll just go for a ride with Whirlpool and see if anything comes up." I answered.

Stoick placed down a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. The steam hit my face and I took in a whiff of the delicious smell.

"I'll see both of you later this evening. I have go take care of some business." he said and left.

Both of us ate our oatmeal quietly and awkwardly. When we finished eating breakfast, I helped Hiccup clear the table from the dishes.

I walked out to where my dragon was waiting for me. Whirlpool, my pale blue Scauldron, was eager to see me. I served him his breakfast, which consisted of raw fish. I waited for him to finish gulping down his fish, so I could put the saddle that Gobber and Hiccup made, while I helped as much as could, on his back.

He was still a young dragon, but not to young. He was not a baby, but he wasn't full grown either. He was more of a teenager dragon. Either way, I had bonded with him dearly.

"Ready to start the day?" I asked and he nodded. I climbed on his scaly back, adjusted myself on the saddle, and we took off into the clear sky.

Whirlpool really loves to fly over the ocean, instead of up high in the sky like most dragons do. I guess he liked to be near home. I don't really mind though because I also love flying close to the ocean. I loved feeling the wind rush past me and smelling the salt water from the ocean.

We glided over the shimmering water, before we landed on the beach. I jumped off Whirlpool's back and took out a black pebble in my pocket. I twirled it around, thinking of Amund, Heather, and everyone else back at Rogand.

I pushed away the sad thought out of my mind and shoved the black stone back into my pocket. I looked up at my dragon, who seemed to sense what I was feeling. I gave him a small smile to reassure him that I was fine.

"Come on." I gestured to my dragon and walked towards the village. It was weird that I was walking, when I had a dragon and could fly instead of walk. I enjoyed flying, but when I walked on my on two feet, I felt independent.

We made it back to the village, when we caught up with Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Hey, Fishlegs." I greeted.

"Hello, Erica." he smiled. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing really. Just waiting for something exciting to happen." I answered. "Where are you two off to?" I asked.

"A ride around the island. Care to join us?"

"Sure," I accepted. "Sounds like fun."

I watched as he adjusted Meatlug's saddle, before were took off. Our dragons weren't the fastest, but we didn't really mind. We chatted for a while, but it was mostly Fishlegs talking. He told me different facts about dragons.

I listened as he went on, telling me about what he read on different types of dragons. I learned several new things about dragons that I didn't know before. Just like Fishlegs, I liked learning new things about anything.

We were about to land in the middle of town, when Snotlout and Hookfang flew past us.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Watch where you're going." I started chasing after the Monstrous Nightmare and his rider.


	2. Destroying Contest

Chapter 2: Destroying Contest

"What was that for?" I asked angrily, when I caught up to them.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." Snotlout replied sarcastically.

"You're not going to get away with this so easily." I threatened the stubborn brunette.

"Oh yea. Watch me." he smirked. "Come on Hookfang." he told his dragon. Like usually, the Monstrous Nightmare paid no attention to his rider. Hookfang kept flying at the same pace. "Stupid dragon," he grumbled.

"So, you going to apologize?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Um, let's see. No."

"Fine, let's have a competition. Whoever destroys the most shields, wins." I said with a smile on my face. "If I win, you will apologize and leave us alone."

"What if I win?" Snotlout asked.

"You don't have to apologize." I answered.

"What is it with you and apologizing?" he scoffed.

"Nevermind." I shook my head, not bothering to explain that it was rude to bump into someone without excusing themselves for the incident. "Let's just focus on destroying things."

We flew to a clear field after gathering as many shields as we could carry from the village. We scattered the worn-out shields all over the grass. Once everything was set, we climbed on our dragons. We hovered over the grassy area and I explained what the direction were to Snotlout.

When we were about to fire, Fishlegs and Meatlug appeared. "What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Having a little competition, so I can get Snotlout to apologize from earlier." I glared back Snotlout.

"Yea, like that's going to ever happen." He smirked and flexed. "No one can beat the Snotlout."

"Can I join you two?" Fishlegs asked.

"Sure." I smiled. "But now I have to change the rules a little. Let's see." I started thinking of how to make this a three-person/dragon-competition. "I got it." I blurted out after thinking for a moment. "Okay, so here is how this will work. Every rider and their dragon has ten seconds to destroy as many shields as they can from the skies." I pointed upwards. "Got it?"

"Got it." replied the boys.

We all climbed on our dragons and took off into the air.

Snotlout and Hookfang went first. While Fishlegs and I were hovering on our dragons, Snotlout and his dragon flew up a little bit higher and started firing. We started counting when the first flame shot out of Hookfang's snout. After we counted ten seconds, we saw that the stubborn Viking had destroyed six shields.

Next, Fishlegs and Meatlug went up. They hovered up to where Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare had been. Meatlug fired and I watched closely as the shields blew up to bits. It was amazing. In the end, Fishlegs and his Gronkle had also destroyed six shields.

"Come on, boy. Let's show them how we do it." I patted my dragon's side and we flew up higher. "Ready, fire!" I commanded. Obeying, my Scauldron shot out boiling, hot water and demolished several of the remaining shields. 'six, seven, eight,' I kept track in my mind of how much time passed. On the last second, Whirlpool hit a shield and it created a crack.

"Seven." I shouted at the Viking boys. "And that's how you do it." I smirked.

"Six." Fishlegs blurted out.

"What?"

"Six," he repeated. "You only destroyed six shields."

"What about that one?" I pointed at the shield with a large crack in it.

"Technically, you only destroyed six because that one is still whole." he corrected me.

"But-What-Oh, never mind." I murmured. "Wait. If I only destroyed six and so did you and Snoutlout, does that mean we all tied?"

"I suppose it does." Fishlegs shrugged.

"No." said Snotlout stubbornly. "There can only be one winner. And, of course, it's me."

"How? We all demolished the same number of shields." Fishlegs argued.

"But, I annihilated them better than you."

"Fishlegs, just let him think that." I told him. "We all know that's not true, though."

"Hey!" Snotlout shouted, offended by my statement. "We all know that I'm the best."

"Yea, mhm, sure." I rolled my eyes. "While you two decide who 'won', I'm going out to do something more entertaining." I declared and flew off with my dragon. While, flying away from the docks, I still heard them discussing the issue. "Boys." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Until next time.**

**REVIEW :D**


	3. New Feelings

Chapter 3: New Feelings

We landed next to a lake, where Whirlpool was taking a drink from the cool water. While he was occupied, I wandered around the body of water. I looked around, taking in the view of the trees, and breathing in the forest air.

I realized I hadn't explored the forest of Berk, which I believe would have been one of the first thing I would have done. That is, if I hadn't had come with an objective to find the 'Dragon Conquerer'.

I turned around to see Whirlpool wading in the lake. 'I see Whirlpool wants to explore his new surroundings as well.' I smiled to myself. I continued walking further away, but not too far, just enough to be deep between the trees and still be able to see my Scauldron.

I took a stroll around the trees, listening to the peaceful sound of the forest. I walked to some trees and placed my hand on the trunk, feeling the roughness of the bark.

I sighed as I remembered about the forest back at Rogand. Where I would run around, climb trees, or just sit on the dirt floor with my back against a tree and daydream. I spent most of my time in Rogand's forest because I didn't really have any friends. Except Amund and Haldis.

I looked up at the tree and saw something giving off a small reflection. I squinted up at the shining object in the tree and frowned, wondering what it could be.

"There's only one way to find out." I whispered to myself. I grabbed on to the lowest branch and pulled myself up. I continued my way up the tree, until I reached the branch where the light was shining off of. I picked up a small scrap of metal and sighed.

I held onto it and made my way down back to the ground. I dropped from branch to branch, until I was on the branch closest to the ground.

"Ruff!" I heard someone call. "Ruff, where are you?" they shouted, clearly angry. He came out from behind the trees and bushes, looking around. Behind him, Barf and Belch followed their trainer.

He continued walking in search for his sister. He stopped and stood under the branch I was sitting on. My legs were dangling and I touched the horns of his helmet. I kicked one of the horns slightly which moved it a little, but I was careful not to knock the helmet of his head. He didn't seem to feel it and he continued to pace back and forth.

He kept passing under the branch I was sitting on and I watched him. I really wanted to do something to scare him, since I was feeling a little mischievous.

I steadied myself on the branch and waited for him to walk beneath my branch. He stopped and stood under it. He scratched his head and grumbled "Where is she?"

"HEY!" I shouted as I dangled upside down from the tree.

He let out a scream of surprise, which startled me. I ended up hitting my head against his forehead, losing my balance and falling on top of him. We landed with an _oof_ on the floor.

I felt my head throb from the fall and shook off the feeling. I looked up and realized I was still on top of Tuffnut. When I looked up, I stared straight into his blue eyes. I was amazed by them.

"Um, can you get off me?" he asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Wha-Oh. Sorry," I quickly scrambled to my feet and felt my face redden. I tucked my bangs behind my ear as I watched him get up.

"Why do we always meet up like this?" he asked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Whenever we meet, you end up hurting me in some way. Like on the beach."

I snickered as I remembered our previous meeting. "I guess you're right. Sorry about that." I murmured the last part.

"It's fine. I'm kind of used to getting hit by Ruffnut. Anyways, have you seen her today?" he asked.

"No. How come?" I asked.

"I need her to tell me where she hid me boots." he answered.

"What?" I murmured. "Why did she hide them?" I asked, curious to know the reason the blonde was angry earlier.

"She is mad at me because I pulled a prank on her. So she decided to hide my boots." he pointed down to his feet.

I looked down and saw that he was only wearing socks on his feet. "I see. Well, I can help you try to look for her. We can cover more ground that way. Plus, it's not like I have anything else to do."

"Alright, I accept your offer."

"So how are we going to split?" I asked.

"Um, let's see-"

"Wait, where have you looked already?" I blurted out.

"I looked in the village and the...nope, only the village."

"Alright then. I'll look on the east side of the island and you search the west side. Got it?"

"Yea, okay. Got it," and ran to his dragon. I watched him climb on and fly off. Once he was out of sight, I did the same thing. I ran back to the lake, where Whirlpool was swimming in, and called him. "Whirlpool, come here boy."

He lifted his head out of the water and waded towards me. I climbed onto my wet dragon and sat on the saddle. We took off and glided over the island, keeping an open eye for Ruffnut.

I started to daydream about Tuffnut's blue eyes and almost flew into a tree.

"Whoa!" I said, tightening my grip. "Sorry boy." I apologized to my Scauldron. 'What is happening to me?' I thought. 'I'm usually alert and ready to face anything. Not daydreaming.' I frowned. 'Why am I acting like this?' I asked myself.

I had no idea what was happening to me. I was feeling some weird emotion that I had never experienced before.

* * *

**There you have it folks. Remember to review. I could use them.**

**Tell me if I'm doing a good job or if I'm not. If I'm not tell me how I can improve it. **

**Until next time. **


	4. Thoughts

Chapter 4: Thoughts

**Thanks for the favorites/follows everyone. Sorry I hadn't said anything, but now I did.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

We flew on the our part of the island. Whirlpool and I searched high and low. We looked in caves, through forests, and on beaches but found no sign of Ruffnut.

Meanwhile, I kept questioning myself what I was feeling. I still no idea what the new emotion was. I was very confused and kept trying to come up with an explanation. I thought about it for a while, but nothing came to mind.

While search for the other twin, I randomly remembered the day I had introduced Amund to my sister, Heather. He admired her beauty (like all other boys have) and was being very kind to her. I remembered how he grew all nervous and couldn't say anything. I chuckled to myself, before I realized I was going the same thing.

I admired Tuffnut's eyes like Amund with Heather. I was being nice to Tuff by helping him find his boots and sister, like Amund. 'What? No,' I thought. 'It's not true. It can't be.'

I shook off the thought and continued searching. After a while, we were growing bored and wanted to turn back.

'But I made I promise to Tuff that I would help him,' I thought. 'I'll search a little while longer and then fly back to the village to see if he had any luck.

We flew over the forest, which seemed like the hundredth time, when something caught my eye.

Up on a tree branch were hanging a pair of boots.

"Are those Tuffnut's boots?" I asked to no one in particular. Whirlpool turned and seemed to be as unsure as I was. I shrugged at him and said, "Let's just hope they are."

Whirlpool flew over the tree, steadily. I jumped off and landed on one of the bigger branches of the tree. I was several branches down from where the boot were dangling. I started to make my way up to them.

I crawled up to the boots and snatched them from the tip of the branch. I sat up and looked at them, examining the boots.

"I just hope these are the ones." I whispered to myself.

I dropped them off the edge and the boots landed with a _thump_ on the dirt. I jumped from branch to branch until I was on the floor. Whirlpool held the boots in his mouth while waiting for me.

I smiled at my Scauldron and scurried up his scaly back.

We were about to take off into the skies, when I heard wings flapping behind us. We turned around and saw it was Tuff on Barf and Belch.

I climbed off my dragon, while Tuffnut did the same.

"Any luck finding anything?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head. "What about you?"

I turned my head to my dragon and he got the message. He flung the boots towards Tuff, which ended up hitting him on the forehead. While he was rubbing his hurt forehead, I was giggling at what happened.

"You really like hurting me, don't you?" he mumbled as he put on his boots.

"They were accidents." I replied, referring to this morning and now. "Sorry about that." I apologized again and turned around to hide my smirk.

I noticed some rustling in the bushes behind several pine tree. At first, I thought it was a Terrible Terror. However, I saw two blue eyes peek through the small leaves.

"Ruffnut?" I whispered, unsure of who it was.

"Where?" I heard Tuffnut jolt up and walk up to me. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Over there," I pointed to the bush. "At least, I think it is."

"She is going to regret taking my boots." he growled and dashed over to his sister. I saw him tackle her and they start punching each other. I ran to the twins and got between them.

"Why'd you take my boots?" Tuffnut shouted angrily as I pulled him away from his twin.

"Because of that prank you pulled on me yesterday. Also because you stole my necklace." Ruffnut shouted back as she stood up and dusted herself off.

I pinned Tuffnut to the ground and he stopped struggling. Once he did, I held him in that position for while until I was sure he had calmed down. Meanwhile, I examined his face, especially his eyes.

His blue eyes. His freckles. His lips. Everything about him. When I realized I had been staring, I let go of his arms and stood up.

He seemed to not notice that I was staring because he asked, "What necklace?"

"You know. My necklace. The one I always wear." she answered.

"I pulled the prank on you, for sure, but I never took your necklace."

"Then where is it?" she asked angrily.

"Um, Ruff?" I interrupted.

"What?" she growled.

"Is this your necklace?" I pulled out a necklace from my pocket. "I found it yesterday in the training arena. I wasn't sure who's it was."

She walked up to me and said, "Thanks." We watched her tie it around her neck. She then walked over to her twin brother and punched him in the arm. "Since you helped me, I will tell you one of Tuffnut's secret."

"Don't." he pleaded.

Ignoring her brother, she told me, "Tuffnut likes you."

* * *

**Remember to review.**


End file.
